


Feelings

by StarLover123



Series: Dr3am 0n [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coping, Crying, NOT A SHIP!!!, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Tommy is in character for once omg, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Clay has some trouble coping. Tommy helps out.~~~AFTERMATH ONE-SHOT OF DR3AM 0N
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dr3am 0n [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided I wanted to do some one-shots for after Dr3am 0n! 
> 
> If you haven't read Dr3am 0n yet, I would suggest going to my account and reading it first, but you don't have to! all you really need to know is that Clay is making up for his crimes and he and Tommy are friends now. Also, Clay and Dream are entirely different Entities. (Dream is a Dreamon!)

Emotions were hard. That was something Clay had always known. 

For the past few years, that was his favorite part of having a demon in his body. He could block out the bad bits. He could let the demon take control if he didn’t want to experience something. If he didn’t want to remember something. 

But that wasn’t an option anymore. Dream was gone. It was just Clay now. 

He’d never been good at dealing with his emotions. Usually, the Demon could tell him how to react. Or at least could control the unruly reactions. 

He didn’t have that now. And he didn’t wear the mask anymore. He couldn’t hide his face from the emotions he wasn’t allowed to have. 

Which is why, Tommy found the older man crying at the edge of L’manburg, looking down into the rubble. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Though he usually wasn’t crying this hard. Which was how Tommy knew that he wasn’t just being a bitch over his memory problems again. Something had set him off. 

Tommy tried not to walk over there anymore. But he knew that at this point in time. He was one of the only people on the server that trusted Clay. I mean, no one absolutely hated him anymore. But there were still people who wanted to stay away from him. 

Most namely, George. George was one of Clay’s closest friends, since before he had the Demon. It was surprising to everyone when Clay said George had wanted to put some distance between them for the time being. 

“ Hey, Bitch boy. “ Tommy piped up as he approached Clay, sitting down next to him. Clay jumped, looking over at Tommy and attempting to wipe his tears away. 

“Jesus fuck, Tommy. Don’t scare me like that.” Tommy laughed at the older man's reaction, placing a hand on his back. Clay was shaking. Shit. 

“ Sorry. Sorry. “ Tommy quickly apologized, letting Clay cam himself just a tad bit more before asking. “ You alright? What the hell happened?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

Clay took a few deep breaths. “ Um- George yelled at me. I was just doing some stuff and- a creeper- so he- “ Tommy gave a nod, not urging Clay to finish his story. He got the message. “ It was just a misunderstanding… I’m not- I don’t- “ 

“ I know. “ Tommy cut the older man off. “ Y’know what, Fuck him. He’s just bein’ an irrational bitch. “ Clay chuckled at Tommy’s response. He wouldn’t put it like that. But it helped. “Y’know what? Stand up.” Tommy said as he himself stood. 

“Wh- What? What are we doing?” Clay asked as he stood up with Tommy. He watched as Tommy took a few more steps towards the broken and blown up L’manburg. 

“ Repeat after me. “ Tommy said. Clay walked up to where Tommy was, careful not to fall into the big hole of the old country. “ FUCK YOU!” Tommy yelled into the hole, punching the air. Clay laughed.    
  
“ Tommy I’m not gonna-” Clay began but was cut off. 

“ Oh C’mon Big C! Let the anger out! Yell the frustrations out!” This was probably the best piece of advice Tommy had ever given anyone. But still…

“ At L’manburg?” Clay asked. He just thought it was wrong to yell fuck you at the country he’d blown up. 

“ Why not? Not like it’s got any more use! And you can hear yourself Echo! ECHOOOOO!!” Tommy yelled into the hole again, And indeed a copy of the young male’s voice came back into earshot. 

Clay sighed, looking at the creator. Might as well. 

“ FUCK YOU!” Clay yelled into the creator, hearing the words bounce off the walls and back to his ears. Tommy cheered. 

“ YEAH! THAT’S IT! WE’RE BIG MEN, CLAY!” Clay laughed at that. “ C’MON! SAY IT! YOU’RE A BIG MAN CLAY! “ Clay rolled his eyes, giving in.    
  
“ I’M A BIG MAN!” He yelled, Tommy, laughed, Jumping around a bit, careful not to slip off the side and into the creator. 

“ FUCK YEAH! “ Tommy picked up a rock, chucking it into the creator. It obviously didn’t do a lot. But it definitely looked Satisfying. So Clay did the same. And Damn did it feel good. “ FUCK DEMONS! FUCK PEOPLE! FUCK THE WORLD! “ Tommy continued. Clay yelled along with him, both of them Chucking rocks into the creator. 

Eventually, they got tired of yelling and throwing rocks, prompting them to sit down again. 

“ Thanks, Tommy. That really helped. “ Clay said after a minute of comfortable silence between the two. 

“ No problem. Honestly, I needed it too. “ Tommy replied, taking a deep breath. 

“ Now I understand why you’re so loud.” Clay shot at him with a smirk. Tommy laughed, smacking Clay’s arm. 

“ Oh shut up! You fuckin’ bitch!” 

The two laughed and joked around for a little while longer. Clay completely forgetting about what’d happened earlier. 

He was so glad he had a few people who were willing to help him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 825


End file.
